


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Debut Era, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Seungri, Hyungs love Seungri, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mugging, OT5, Open Relationships, Protective Hyungs, Protective Jiyong, Seungri is still a baby, nyongtory if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Everyone
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**9:15 PM**

"Something wrong hyung?"

Jiyong looked up at Daesung,who had apparently walked over and sat next to him without him noticing.The leader sighed and ran his fingers through his hair."I mean.....not really to be honest."He answered.The younger boy tipped his head to the side like a confused puppy."Then why do seem so on edge for?"Jiyong shrugged,not really sure himself."Just anxious I guess."

"Anxious about what?" _Geez does this kid ever give up?_ The leader wondered.Again Jiyong could only shrug."Maknae coming home from practice."


End file.
